The internet has become a mechanism for interactive dialogue among internet users. Electronic mail, or email, microblog, and web log, or blog, are examples of tools that users have used to communicate. Another type of communication that is used is short text based communication, e.g., texting. Much of the communication is between users that have some previously-known connection, e.g., a social connection. A social network, or other type of social structure, is composed of entities that have some type of established connection, e.g., via a friendship, work, church, etc. User communication, including text based communication, is limited to the user's social network.